


A Song for Connor (from Hank's perspective)

by Everyscript



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyscript/pseuds/Everyscript
Summary: A song for Connor, RK800, from the perspective of Hank!





	A Song for Connor (from Hank's perspective)

Heyo! This isn't a fanfic, but it's a song that I wrote for Detroit: Become Human! 

It's a song for Connor, from Hank's perspective. If you'd like to hear/see the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb8npfFFcBs

Here are the lyrics: 

At first, I didn't get it  
I don't need him  
I'm a hard-boiled cop  
Don't need a bot to eavesdrop

Keeps doing this thing  
Where he has to lick  
He never stops  
And it makes sick

Slowly I've learnt from this man  
Everything has changed from where it first began

As time goes on, then I noticed something  
Especially when the android start to sing

As time went on, I noticed a blue glow  
And I felt it too, his true side was then shown

You are alive to me  
Fight back, so you can be free

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you! I hope you like it!


End file.
